Venganza
by Zekhen-angel
Summary: El viaje llega a su fin, pero antes habrá una gran traición y la promesa de una gran venganza.


Animanga: Saiyuki  
  
Titulo: Venganza  
  
Capítulo: Único  
  
Disclaimer: Esta genial obra no me pertenece... T_T es sin ánimo de lucro... Ya os conocéis todo eso, ¿No? -_-  
  
Drama/Tragedia  
  
By: Zekhen_angel (Jen-san)  
  
**__**__**__**__**__**__**  
  
Si las madres y los padres lloran por sus hijos muertos, es justo que la madre tierra y el padre cielo lloren por el suyo malherido.  
  
Venganza  
  
No hay mayor dolor que la muerte de un hijo dirán algunos, pero si lo hay. Está el dolor de los padres que sin poder acunar a su niño lo dejan libre en su camino. Considerarán algunos que esto no es dolor. Pero si lo es si ese camino es el de la traición. Porque el engañado e inocente niño viaja hasta su propia muerte sin saberlo.  
  
Ignorando que con anterioridad otro inocente chiquillo también fue traicionado de esta manera. ¡Qué dolor el de los padres cuando sepan que aquellos a los que confiaron la vida de su retoño les traicionaron!  
  
Al lado del hijo de la tierra y el cielo, dos espíritus de pasado oscuro y un monje de noble misión lo acompañan a su sacrificio. Pobres de estos que confiando ciegamente en sus superiores ignoran este destino.  
  
**__**  
  
Con la sangre recorriendo su rostro y la multitud de heridas que hacían enardecer a Son Goku de dolor, estaba muy claro que tenía las de perder en aquella pelea.  
  
Apretó los dientes. Enfurecido. Sabiendo que tenía que detener al malvado demonio que sonreía malévolo balanceando su espada ensangrentada. Sabiendo que sus amigos Sha Gojyo y Cho Hakkai hacían lo imposible para llegar hasta él. Sanzo...  
  
Sanzo estaba inconsciente en el suelo frío a dos pasaos de él. Lo protegería costara lo que costara. Así lo había prometido él.  
  
Por unos instantes pensó en quitarse la diadema, luego volvió la vista hacia el cuerpo de su maestro y maldijo. Si Seiten Taipei volvía y mataría a Sanzo sin dudarlo y esta vez no habría nada que lo detuviera.  
  
A duras penas detuvo un durísimo golpe de la espada con su Nyoibou. Dio un salto hacia atrás. Necesitaba su diabólica forma regresara. Lo sabía. Era la única forma de eliminar a ese monstruoso dios, Gyu Ma Oh.  
  
No pudo si quiera reaccionar cuando la espada se acercaba hacia él con intención de rebanarle en dos. Son Goku, agotado y sabiendo que era lo único que separaba al dios de los cien ojos de Genjo Sanzo, no se movió. Si debía morir para protegerlo lo haría.  
  
Un golpe metálico inundó la estancia. Son Goku abrió un ojo para ver que realmente seguía vivo. Un grito de alegría escapó de su garganta cuando vio que sus dos compañeros luchaban contra el enemigo.  
  
Suspiró. Sabía lo que debía hacer.  
  
* Hakkai, Gojyo, llevaos a Sanzo fuera, yo me encargo de él.  
  
El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.  
  
* Llévalo tú, estamos ocupados.  
  
Son Goku, hijo del cielo y la tierra, miró a Hakkai. Este último sonrió tristemente.  
  
* Gojyo saquemos a Sanzo de aquí, luego entramos y ayudamos a Goku.  
  
* Pero...  
  
* Primero Sanzo.  
  
Son Goku se puso de pié de un salto, para atacar a Gyu Ma Oh de nuevo. Cubrió la retirada de sus tres compañeros. Les envió una última mirada.  
  
* Lo siento Sanzo...  
  
Recordó las palabras del rubio.  
  
Si volviera a convertirme en... él. ¿Qué harías?  
  
Te mataría.  
  
Suspiró. Sanzo había sido su libertador y maestro en todo este viaje. No le fallaría ahora.  
  
* Lo siento Sanzo...  
  
Apoyó su Nyoibou en el suelo y respiró hondo. Gyu Ma Oh no dudó un instante y descargó toda su fuerza en la cabeza de Son Goku. Un chispazo dorado iluminó la estancia. La diadema del joven de ojos de oro cayó hecha pedazos al suelo.  
  
Al otro lado de la puerta Hakkai intentaba despertar a Sanzo. Por su parte Gojyo daba vueltas y miraba la puerta con ansias guerreras.  
  
Hakkai contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó un aullido conocido. Seiten Taisei luchaba ahora con Gyu Ma Oh. Escucharon el clamor de una pelea muy igualada.  
  
Una en la que los ojos de cualquier mortal habrían estallado por la simple ferocidad que se notaba en el ambiente. Más de treinta veces, más de cincuenta veces se enfrentaron sus armas y garras sin que ninguno supiera quién vencería.  
  
Sanzo sacudió al cabeza levemente. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios. Ayudado por un par de manos se pudo de pié. Abrió los ojos y buscó a sus tres compañeros con la mirada.  
  
¿Dónde se ha metido ese mono tonto?  
  
La diosa misericordiosa se apareció ante él diciendo:  
  
* Tu misión terminó con éxito. Como ocurrió en otro tiempo. Ningún ser al cuidado de Buda ha sufrido daño. Y aquellos que causaron el caos antaño y que fueron encerrados por sus imperdonables maldades se han destruido mutuamente.  
  
Hakkai observó horrorizado la puerta. Gojyo por su parte maldijo y cogiendo su arma no quiso detenerse. No era muy difícil sumar dos y dos.  
  
Sanzo Frunció el ceño y luego volvió la vista hacia la diosa. Pero esta ya se encontraba en la estancia.  
  
Abrieron la puerta de golpe solo para ver que la estancia entera estaba cubierta de sangre.  
  
En medio de la sala dos seres de increíble fortaleza y fuerza se miraban a escasos centímetros. La espada de uno atravesaba el corazón del segundo. Y la garra de este atravesaba el pecho del primero.  
  
Nada se escuchó cuando los dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo. Uno muerto incluso antes de chocar con la piedra. El otro malherido de muerte.  
  
Tres gritos se escucharon. Tres gritos llamando a su compañero de viaje. Tres gritos que fueron apagados, cuando su diosa valiéndose de un pequeño youkai que trajo hasta allí volvió a apuñalar el corazón del pequeño mono.  
  
La diosa complacida llevó al youkai de la mano hasta la puerta y le dejó marchar.  
  
Luego sin siquiera mirar atrás. Desapareció.  
  
El rubio sin saber bien porqué apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Seiten Taisei. Un aura deslumbró a los cuatro. Un aura que acabo por convertirse en una delicada diadema dorada apoyada en la cabeza de un joven medio muerto.  
  
* Sanzo... – Gimió el pequeño.  
  
La tristeza se reflejaba en los ojos violetas.  
  
* Lo siento...  
  
Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del monje. Abrazó el cuerpo de su pequeña mascota y le meció un poco.  
  
La sangre tiñó de rojo las telas de su maestro. Pequeñas gotas carmesí chocaban contra el suelo.  
  
Gojyo cayó de bruces al suelo gritando con todas sus fuerzas el nombre del que consideraba hermano.  
  
Hakkai sin poder creérselo, no movió un solo músculo. Todo su cuerpo se negaba a funcionar.  
  
Sanzo abrazó el cuerpo inerte y lloró lagrimas teñidas de sangre.  
  
Ninguno se dio cuenta de que un espíritu cobraba forma de mujer a sus espaldas. Sus cabellos de color tierra volaban al viento. Su pálida piel brillaba como la mañana. Sus ojos del color de una pradera en verano, dejaban escapar gotas de rocío y sus labios de un rojo amapola llamaban a su hijo moribundo.  
  
A su espalda un espíritu cobró forma de hombre. Cabellos de plata y añil. Piel como una pálida mañana nublada. Los ojos como el sol dorado, lloraban gotas de lluvia. Y de sus labios de atardecer solo salía el nombre de su retoño.  
  
Los dos se arrodillaron ante Son Goku. Recogieron el cuerpo de su hijo que apenas respiraba y meciéndose atrás y adelante lloraron por el. De las lágrimas de ella nacía fuego y un calor tan árido que las mismas estrellas resoplaron sedientas. De las de él nació tal tempestad que todos los planetas huyeron a refugiarse.  
  
Maldijeron el nombre de todos los mortales, inmortales, espíritus y dioses. Ante ellos caerían las desgracias y su ira. Aquél hijo que confiaron a Buda y la diosa de la esperanza y el perdón moría en sus brazos.  
  
Levantaron el cuerpo ya muerto de su hijo y sollozando se lo llevaron. No sin antes mirar hacia los tres desdichados compañeros y decir:  
  
* Que penurias pasan aquellos que son traicionados por sus propios  
amigos o señores. Nuestra ira caerá sobre ellos. Decidles que la  
venganza del cielo y la tierra hacia vuestros señores será terrible.  
  
El rubio despojándose de sus ropajes y de los sutras gritó:  
  
* No son mis señores. Fuimos enviados por asesinos a matar asesinos.  
  
Alzo los brazos y gritando tanto como sus pulmones le dejaron maldijo a los dioses que le habían engañado.  
  
Sus compañeros solo lloraban recordando a su pequeño amigo. Que con tal inocencia entregó su alma para salvar a los que luego le apuñalaron por la espalda.  
  
**__**__**__**__**__**  
  
N/A:  
  
Un fic trágico y dramático. No sé porqué lo he hecho... En fin, he matado al personaje que más adoro, Son Goku.  
  
*Zekhen se da de cabezazos contra la mesa*  
  
En el anterior fic "El búho de plata" apocas lo mato. En este lo mato directamente. -_- Espero que el próximo me salga un fic con menos muertes y más yaoi... Jejeje...  
  
Por cierto, se me ocurrió meter a la madre tierra y al padre cielo (no sé si es así o al revés, madre-cielo, padre-tierra...).  
  
Zekhen_angel, 


End file.
